Forever
by Itchigohan
Summary: *Updated* Added chapter 5 sooner than I thought I would! A lighthearted Gohan and Videl ficcy, showing the little difficulties Gohan and Videl face in starting a relationship...
1. The Beginning

Hey.. some of you might remember me as Gohangirl.  Well, as my profile says, I closed that account. Anyways, this is my new one, and this is my first fic in this account.  I hope you like it!  Here's what you have to understand in order to.. erm.. understand it!

This is basically Gohan and Videl my way..  the way I want put them together, heh.  This really fits nowhere into the regular Dragonball Z storyline.  To clear things up:  the World Martial Arts tournament that Gohan participated in went normally.. the Buu Saga never happened for the sake of this story.  Sharpener and Eliza never found out Gohan's identity.  Yes, I know, I made Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Goten younger than they really are in this time frame.  I just like it that way.  ^_^  Well, I hope you like it!  I might write more, depending on what kind of reviews I get.  Sooo.. if you want me to continue this, just review!  =]

Important Ages: 

Gohan and Videl: 17

Goten: 6

Trunks: 7

(The rest you can figure out yourself..)

********************************************************

            Eighth bell: the end of the school day at Orange Star High School.  A teenage boy sat up straighter at his desk upon seeing his teacher stand up.  Dark black hair and eyes to match watched as the clock's hand finally moved to the much-loved time: 2:45.  The school day was finally over.

            Son Gohan gathered up his books as the teacher dismissed the class, and promptly left the classroom.  'Finally, the end of the day,' he thought to himself.  The fresh, late-spring air felt good as he started to fly towards his home, miles away from the school.  "And to think," he said out loud as soon as he got far enough away from Satan City, "I've survived a whole year here with only one person finding out my identity."

            Videl.  She was a special one in Gohan's mind.  Something set her apart from the rest of his peers, though he couldn't quite figure out what.  The two had developed a very good friendship throughout the year, but the same went for most of Gohan's other classmates.  Something just made her more special.

            Gohan was surprised to see, that when he finally got home, Videl was there.  He landed softly next to her, and smiled slightly.  "Hey Videl.." he said, "What's up?"

            She smiled at him, "Oh, nothing really.  Just thought I'd stop by to visit."  She casually ran a hand through her short black hair and sat down in the grass.  "I hope you don't mind me here."

            Gohan shook his head, blushing lightly as he managed to speak to her.  "No, I don't mind at all," he said, "You're always welcome here."

            Taking off her backpack, Videl threw it aside.  "Thanks, then," she smiled at him.  "Actually, I came for more than just that.  I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight.  I would've asked you after school, but you were in such a hurry to leave that I couldn't catch you.  I flew here, and your mom told me you should be home soon, so I waited.  So, are you busy, or is the Great Saiyaman's schedule free tonight?" she asked.

            Gohan blushed, surprised that she would ask him something like this.  "No, I'm not busy," he started, but was soon interrupted by Videl.

            "Great!  Because I already asked your mom, and she said that it would be okay if you came to my house for dinner tonight.  I want you to meet my dad," she smiled.  "Because every good couple needs to have a friendship between each other's parents, right?" she paused, but Gohan was too shocked to talk.  Climbing to her feet, and hovering slightly above the ground, she again resumed to speaking.  "Do you think you could be there around.. oh, 5?" she asked.

            Gohan couldn't seem to find his voice.  Maybe this was what made Videl different.  Did he actually like her?  Want her as more than a friend?  He wasn't sure, but managed to nod.  "Five.. good," he squeaked, his now-changing voice starting in treble and ending in a lower tone.  Had she said 'every good couple?'  Wouldn't that mean that she liked him, too?

            She smiled and started to fly away.  "Great, I'll see you later, then!"

            Chi Chi hugged Gohan happily, "Gohan, that's great!" she smiled, "A girlfriend!  And such a pretty one, too.  Isn't this Videl the one that you had for dinner once, and taught to fly?"

            Gohan's face turned ten shades of red.  "We're just friends, Mom," he said, but would not convince Chi Chi.  "And yes, I did teach her to fly."

            Goten tugged on his brother's pant leg, a frown on his face.  "But Gohan, didn't you say you were gonna play with me tonight?"

            Gohan bent over and lifted Goten to his shoulder.  "Goten, tonight I'm going to be busy.  But if you're good for Mommy tonight, I promise to play with you tomorrow, okay?"

            Goten's face lit up, the trademark Son grin on his face.  "Yay!  Okay, sounds good Gohan!  But you better play with me tomorrow."

            Gohan nodded, "I promise," he said as he ran upstairs towards his bedroom.  He rummaged desperately through his dresser, looking for something half-decent to wear.

            Various articles of clothing littered the floor in Gohan's room.  Gis of different colors, several white shirts, belts, shoes, socks, and a school uniform were scattered throught the room.  A very frustrated Gohan sat on his bed.  "I have nothing to wear," he wailed, and looked at his watch.

            "Four thirty!  I'm going to be late to Videl's if I can't get ready soon!" he yelled.  Looking at what he was wearing only worsened his mood.  A ragged fighting gi, looking much like his father's traditional one, was definitely not appropriate for meeting Videl's father.

            Chi Chi knocked on Gohan's door, "Gohan, are you having trouble?" she asked.

            "Come in Mom," he said softly, "And yes.. I can't find anything to wear.." he sighed.

            She smiled, holding out a pair of black pants and an off-white shirt.  "Is this okay?" she asked him.

            He grinned, "Yes, that's perfect!" he said, jumping off his bed and taking the outfit from her. "But where'd you get it?"

            "It was something I'd been saving for an occasion like this," she smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

            Gohan landed in front of the Satan mansion.  'I guess this must be it,' he thought to himself.  'Sure seems big enough.'  Walking slowly up to the door, the half-Saiyan's shaky hand finally reached the doorbell.

            The sound of the bell echoed throughout the large house, and within a matter of seconds, a familiar face answered the door.  "Hey Gohan," Videl smiled.  "Glad you could make it.. come on in," she said, stepping out of the doorway.

            Gohan couldn't help but notice first how beautiful Videl looked.  She, too, had dressed up a bit more than normal.  Not wearing her usual tomboy garb, Videl now wore a black skirt and shiny pink blouse.  "You look nice," he stammered.

            "Thank you," she said, "You don't look bad yourself.  Now this is what's most important.  I want my dad to know you're a fighter.. he doesn't like me being around boys who aren't interested in martial arts."

            Gohan nodded, "That sounds reasonable."

            "Yes.  But he wants someone strong.  And I know for a fact that you are strong.  Though neither of you will admit it, you are the one who really beat Cell.  I know it, Gohan.  Am I right?" she asked.

            Gohan blushed, and looked to the floor.  "Yes.." he said, very quietly.

            Videl smiled, "I knew it!  Then you were also the Golden Warrior, Gohan?"

            He nodded, though he didn't say anything.  The floor seemed very interesting to Gohan at the moment.

            "Then show him.  I want him to know who you are," she said.  "But don't worry about that now.. let's eat first."

********************************************************

And here is where I'll cut off.  What do you think?  Review if you want me to continue, because I'd love to hear what others think of my writing.  ^_^  
  



	2. Confessions

Hiya! 'Member me? ^_^;; I know, it's been a while since I posted "Forever," and I should've had a second chapter out LONG before now. Well, before ya start freaking out on me, listen to this! My friend Christa, (kewis, in case you didn't know :P) and I finally made a Gohan and Videl site! And hopefully if you're reading this fic you like Gohan and Videl, lol... so maybe after ya finish the chapter and your review (hint, hint ^~) you'll stop by and check out the stie! Not too much there yet, but we're always growing and updating. The URL is posted as a review to this fic, so you can see it as soon as you review, lol. I hate to force ya that way, but I wanna hear what you think of my ficcy! =]  
  
"Oooh, dinner?! Sounds great, I'm starving!" Gohan said excitedly, looking around for where the dining room might be.  
Videl looked at him in mock annoyance, "Gohan," she said, "When aren't you hungry?" she teased, only getting a fake glare back from him. "Aw, c'mon. I know you've got a better sense of humor than that," she said, playfully shoving him.  
He grinned, "I do... but can we just eat now?"  
"Fine, fine," she laughed. "Follow me..."  
After leading Gohan through a series of halls, what seemed to be one of the longest walks Gohan would ever suffer through, Videl showed him to the dining room. Huge windows edged the large room, and two considerably large tables covered in a white tablecloth of delicately woven lace were in the center of the floor, brilliantly lit by golden chandeliers dripping with prism-like teardrop-shaped beads above each table, casting multicolored rays of light across the tabletop.  
Gohan's jaw dropped and is eyes lit up at the sight of the food, which was set up in a buffet-like style on smaller tables on the far wall of the room. Without any further delay, he started for the food, his mouth already watering. He was stopped short, however, by Videl's grasp on the back of his shirt.  
"Hey!" he frowned, "What was that for? I just wanna get some food..."  
She held back laughter, smiling smugly at the hungry half-Saiyan. "You baka... haven't you ever eaten even a half-formal dinner?!" The question was answered simply by the confused look on Gohan's face, again nearly bringing her to laugh. "Oi," she sighed, "Guess not. Y'see, all we have to do is sit at the table, and the workers'll bring us the food! No biggy, we just wait. Five course meal tonight, so you'll have plenty to eat, don't worry."  
So the two sat down to eat, only causing more confusion on Gohan's part. Instead of the usual utensils he was used to, chopsticks, there were forks, knives, and spoons. Not only that, but there were about three or four kinds of each type of silverware! Gohan gulped, tapping Videl lightly on the shoulder. "Uhm... excuse me for sounding like a total idiot, but how do you eat with these things?"  
Videl looked at him quizzically, "What? You mean you've never eaten with a fork in your life?" And again, Gohan's expression alone was enough to answer her question. "Okay, okay. It's easy, you just hold it like you'd hold a pen or pencil, and go from there... pretty self-explanatory? Forks are used for things like meat, and the knives," she said, pointing to each as she explained, "Cut your food. Spoons are for things like sou-"  
Gohan burst out laughing, "I'm not THAT naive... remember, I'm not my father," he grinned. "I know how to use them, and what to use them for, but why so many?"  
So Videl went on to explain that they were used for the different courses, and the meal went on quite smoothly, with only a few minor *ahem* interruptions and embarrassments on Gohan's part. Afterwards, Videl and Gohan retreated to the backyard for a while, so she could explain a bit more about the whole situation the two were in with her father.  
Videl smiled, brushing some stray locks of hair behind her ear. "Well," she sighed, knowing exactly what she wanted to say, but not quite sure how to put it, "I guess I have some explaining to do, hm?"  
Gohan nodded slightly, "Sure... that might help a bit," he grinned. "Just wondering how we should handle things with your dad, and why and stuff..."  
Why. That was the big thing... but how was Videl to tell him? Ever since she learned Gohan was Saiyaman, she had developed a crush on him, that slowly grew until she loved him more than she ever thought was possible. More than she'd even admit to herself, at least at the time. "Heh... why?" she smiled weakly, "Well.. um..."  
'What's she hiding from me?' Gohan thought to himself, still pretty oblivious as to her crush on him. He liked her a lot... had felt that way for a while, though for the first few months of knowing her was quite uncomfortable in her presence. Why, he wasn't sure, but things had definitely changed since she'd learned he was Saiyaman... 'Could she feel like me? No... Gohan, don't be stupid. Let's not jump to conclusions...'  
"Well, you see..." she sighed, just giving up on hiding it from him, and hoping that things would work out, "For a while now I've really.. um..." She began subconsciously twirling a lock of hair around her finger, biting her lower lip. "Well, Gohan, since I saw you, something's always stood out about you. You're really my best friend," she smiled at him, stopping for a while.  
He smiled back, nodding in agreement. "And you're mine, Videl..." he said, still a bit confused and wanting to hear the rest of what she was going to say.  
"And..." she started again, "Heh, I've been afraid to tell you this and I'm really hating myself to admit it, even admit it to myself alone. But Gohan, despite all my attempts to hide it, um.. well, I really..." she cut herself off again, heaving a sigh as she rested her forehead on her hand. 'This is harder than I'd hoped it would be,' she thought to herself with a frown. 'But why is it? He's such a good friend, just tell him already!'  
Gohan looked at her, blinking his eyes in confusion and anticipation. "Don't worry, I'm listening..." he grinned.  
"I know," she smiled weakly, "Allright, I'll just get it over with. Gohan, I just have to tell you this, since if I didn't I'm sure Eliza (A/N: Erasa? Whatever you call her. :P) would probably have my head. "So, I might as well say it. Over the past few months, really since I've started to get to know you better, um... I've really started to like you..." she said quickly, immediately turning various shades of red and burying her face in her hands out of embarrassment.  
For a while, Gohan didn't know what to say. He blinked, looking at her out of total shock. 'Oh my gosh... you jerk, say something! She'll never know how you feel if you don't.' He opened his mouth to tell her how he felt, to say that he liked her, too, but when he tried to say something, nothing happened. He tried again, and still no words came. Each try was unsuccessful, and the longer it took him to tell her the worse Videl felt.  
'Great. He hates me now, I know it.' She sighed, looking at him sadly, "Ugh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything... I guess I've lost a best friend now, hm? You might as well go, since you probably hate me now..."  
That did it, and Gohan finally managed to talk. "No, Videl," he said, his voice shaking slightly, "You haven't lost a friend, and I definitely don't hate you. In fact..." he smiled, "I like you, too."  
Videl's eyes widened slightly, and she pulled him closer in a quick hug. "Really? Omigosh... Gohan!" she grinned, "This is perfect, then! Now it'll all work out... now I can explain the rest without feeling like a complete idiot!"  
He laughed, "Then go ahead, since now it's all starting to make sense." She was right... it was perfect. And it was only just beginning.  
So Videl went on to explain once again that her dad, being the overprotective father and fighter he was, wouldn't let her date anyone that wasn't stronger than him date his daughter. "Now I know this is going to be extremely easy for you, probably almost too easy," she sighed, shaking her head, "But with my dad being as stubborn as he is, it has to be done. Just show him that you're stronger than he is, which should be a cinch, and he'll agree to..." she smiled, "To you and me being together."  
Gohan grinned, still not believing that it was happening. "Wow... sounds good. So, you ready to go in?" he asked, standing up.  
She smirked, "Yep! But I can't seem to get up at the moment, think you could help me?" she said, obviously just trying to get a chance to hold his hand. (A/N: ^__^ Couldn't resist. They're just such a good couple! :D)  
"Ohh, of course!" he laughed, holding out his hand and 'helping' her up. And the two walked towards the house laughing together, holding hands. Against their luck, Mr. Satan had seen most of what happened, and already looked upon Gohan with complete disgust. He waited at the door for them, for a change looking quite threatening.  
As soon as she saw him there, Videl gasped and reluctantly released Gohan's hand from hers. "Hi Daddy.." she smiled weakly, "Um.. I think we have a little bit of explaining to do, and maybe you and Gohan, uh... maybe Gohan could show you some of his martial arts techniques?"  
Her father sighed, "Whatever... I'm sure it's not worth my time, but fine. Just this once, but next time you better warn me ahead of time so I know to be sure to be ready to beat 'im up." He said, obviously not knowing how close Gohan and Videl were, and that there was not likely to be a 'next time.'  
Videl smirked, adding sarcastically, "Sure. But you better be ready, Gohan's a strong one..."  
  
  
  
Heh-heh... afraid I should be cutting off here. ^_^; I've gotta get off the computer before my dad sees that I'm on, 'cause I'm home from school sick today. :P Sooo... hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to review, 'cause then you can get the URL to Christa's and my site. :D Ohh... and I'll try to get out the next chapter sooner than I got this one posted. Sorry 'bout the delay! 


	3. Suspicions and Discoveries

            Oh gosh, I'm sorry I took so long to get this published.  I've been working on it for a while, really since I published the 2nd chapter, but I've been VERY busy with my school play.  I've had practices 4 or 5 days a week, from 6-8:00 at night, and then there's always homework…  Anyway, I'll do my best to get the next chapter up sooner than this one.  ^_^;  So, here ya go!  Please review…

            Videl smirked, adding sarcastically, "Sure.  But you better be ready, Gohan's a strong one…"

And with that, it hit him.  Mr. Satan looked at Gohan, seeing the familiar sheepish grin, that black spiky hair, the innocent eyes… that's when he realized who he was.  His eyes seemed to bug out of his head as he stepped back a bit, trying to think of a good excuse to get out, and fast, without the fight.  "Y-you're…" he gasped, almost giving away that he was scared, and that he remembered Gohan and his friends from the Cell Games.  "You're sure you wanna go through with this fight?" he said, saving himself narrowly.  "Because… I, uh… I can tell you're a good guy, and Videl really seems to like you, so.. uhm… well, I wouldn't wanna be beating you up or anything and making my little Videl upset, so, um… you two have my permission to date or whatever," he finished, saying the last part of the little speech very reluctantly before dashing out of the room and to his gym as fast as he could.

(A/N: Sorry.. I know we could all stand to see Gohan beat up some Satan butt, lol.. but I'm no good at writing fights.. even if it probably wouldn't be much of a fight.  =Þ  Maybe in a later chapter.  ^_^;)

The two teenagers blinked, staring at where Mr. Satan had been in shock.  Gohan smiled slightly, and Videl returned the smile as their eyes met.  "Well," he laughed, "That was… uh… a little easier than I thought it would be…"

"Yeah, way easier.  Funny, he almost seemed scared of you…" she said, confused.  "You think he figured out who you were?"

"Uhhm… maybe?" he sighed, shaking his head.  "If so, he knows a lot more about me than I'd like him to."

Videl looked at him with growing curiosity, "Really?  Gohan… be honest, is there anything you haven't told me?  I'd like to know…"

"Well, uh.. no?" he said, as usual not doing a good job at all of covering up the lie.

She smirked, "Gohan.  Could you be any worse at lying?  C'mon, just tell me?  It's not like you're some kinda alien or anything, I'm sure it's nothing I'm not used to."

Gohan smiled weakly, "Heh-heh.. you'd be surprised.."

"Oh…?  Now you've got me wondering," Videl grinned, sitting next to him. 

So he reluctantly told her everything he knew about Saiyans, and of all the battles he'd fought in.  She smiled, looking at him with admiration.  "Wow… Well, there's way more to you than I'd ever thought possible in a person.  You never cease to surprise me, Son Gohan."

He laughed, "Thanks.." looking at the floor in slight embarrassment.  He still couldn't believe that Videl, the girl who seemed so tough and unapproachable at first, yet he had somehow fallen for, also liked him.  Something almost made it uncomfortable, but he was sure it would improve quickly.

"Well," Gohan sighed, "I guess it's getting kinda late… maybe I should be going home before my mom starts teasing me about being here so long…"

Videl nodded slightly, "Yeah, you're probably right…  I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yep!" he nodded, starting for the door, but was soon interrupted by Videl.

She blushed lightly, though it was hardly perceptible in the dim lighting, as she walked slowly over to him.  "I'm glad you could come…" she said quietly, "I still can't believe I ever… fell for you," she teased, "But I'm pretty glad that I did…"

Gohan smiled, taken aback a bit at the whole situation, and was even more shocked as Videl wrapped her arms around him in an appreciative hug goodnight.  "I-I'm… glad too," he stuttered, returning the hug.  "Goodnight, Videl…"

"G'night," she grinned, not believing she had just hugged Gohan, but not feeling regretful about it at all.

About two weeks had passed since, in Videl's terms, Gohan and she had been 'going out,' and it was becoming harder and harder to hide it from their family and classmates.

Gohan sighed, sitting down at the lunch table.  "Finally!  I'm starving… they should really change the senior lunch on the schedule, this is way too late," he whined.

Videl elbowed him, "Aw, Gohan… you know they're not gonna change the lunch just for a hungry Saiyan.  Plus, when aren't you hungry?"  Gohan just blushed, not admitting that she was right.

Sharpener and Erasa exchanged glances, then immediately burst out laughing, practically falling off their seats at the lunch table.

Gohan blinked, confused. "Um… did I miss something?"

Videl looked at Erasa questioningly, "What's so funny?"

Erasa managed to stutter between giggles, "I-it's… you… guys!  Could…. you be…. any MORE obvious?"

"Obvious about what?" Videl asked, still confused.

"About being together, duh!" Erasa laughed.

Gohan blushed, "T-together…?  As in… going out?  What would make you think that?"

Sharpener smirked, saying dryly, "Oh… I wonder… well, how you seem more and more comfortable around each other lately, the way you seem practically attached at the hip and never leave each other's side, and, of course, how you're always together outside of school… I practically never spend any time around either of you anymore because you're always busy!"

"Plus," Erasa giggled, "You can't deny that one time I caught you writing 'Videl' all over your notes for class, Gohan… And Videl… I know I've caught you staring at Gohan during class more than once…"

Videl stood up quickly, glaring at Erasa.  "You have NOT!  And that doesn't mean anything!  We're just friends!  Now would you stop being so… YOU, and stay out of other people's business for a change?!"  She stormed off to another table, dragging a very startled Gohan behind her.

Gohan looked at her, now more confused than ever.  "If you don't mind me asking…" he said timidly, "What… was that all about?"

Videl sighed, finally starting to eat her lunch.  "Erasa's the biggest mouth in the school," she said dryly, shaking her head.  "If we're gonna prevent anyone from knowing about us going out, it's her.  It's not that I'm embarrassed about being with you, Gohan.. it's not that at all.  But you know how things are with my dad… if the press found out that I had a boyfriend, they'd be all over us!  I'm doing this for our sake.. I hope you don't mind.."

He nodded slightly, "I understand… and no, I don't mind at all.  I agree, let's just keep it quiet for now.."

"Thanks," Videl smiled gratefully, "Now… how much of a jerk was I to Erasa, anyway?"

Gohan nearly choked on his food, "Uh…" he coughed, "Not at all.  I'm sure she's fine.. heh…"

When the day finally ended, Videl once again followed Gohan out of the school.  "So," she smiled, catching up to him, "What are you doing after school?"

He shrugged, "Nothing that I know of… you?"

Adjusting the strap on her backpack, Videl hovered above the ground a little bit when she was sure she was out of sight of the other students.  "Same…"

"Cool… you wanna come over?  I'm sure my mom wouldn't care," Gohan smiled.

So the two flew to Gohan's house, attempting to sneak in the house without Chi Chi noticing Videl.  

"Shhh…" Gohan whispered, "If we go in through the back door, I don't think she'll see you… I just want to avoid all the teasing, you know what I mean?"

Videl nodded, following Gohan in through the door.

An ecstatic Chi Chi nearly knocked the couple over, beaming with happiness.  "GOHAN!  You brought your girlfriend!  Why is it that you were sneaking through the back?  Didn't want me to see you?  Oh… I wasn't trying to interrupt any plans for going into your b---"

Gohan cupped his hand over his mother's mouth, "No!  Nothing like that," he laughed nervously, glancing at Videl's look of anticipation, as if she was trying to remind him to say something… "Oh," he added, "And she's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Oh," Chi Chi smirked, "How could I be so foolish?  I knew that.  Of course she's not your girlfriend," she said sarcastically.  "Now why don't you two go upstairs and do your homework?  I don't want your schoolwork being neglected just because of your.. friends."

Gohan sighed, pretty much giving up.  "There's one setback.. my mom's always going to be convinced that we're dating.. she's been like that since long before we actually were," he mumbled as they started up the stairs.  "I don't think it should be a problem."

"True," Videl smiled slightly, "You're right about that…"  She took out her backpack, looking at her small pile of books, then noticing that Gohan seemed to have brought all of his home.  "What did you do, bring your locker with you or something?"

He laughed, "Yeah, pretty much.. my mom's always insisting that I study everything, every night, even though I learned all this stuff when I was five."

So, the two started on their homework and.. studying.  Gohan soon finished, and Videl completed her work not long after.  She sighed, brushing a stray bang away from her face after putting all her books away.  "That was torture… I hate homework."

Gohan nodded, "Tell me about it…"

After a few moments of silence, their eyes met.  Gohan looked away quickly, still not used to looking at her as a girlfriend, not just a friend.

Videl frowned, "Would you stop doing that?" she asked, sitting closer to him.

"Stop what?" he inquired, looking up from the floor.

She shook her head, not knowing how to say it.  "Just do me a favor," she said, resting a small hand on his chin and turning his face so his eyes once again were looking into hers, "And look at me.  Is that too much to ask?"

"N…no…" Gohan stammered, her fiery blue eyes piercing his, "It's just that.."

"What?" she leaned forward, wanting to test him.  She knew she made him nervous, and enjoyed playing with that fact.

"Nevermind," he said quietly, beginning to look away again but stopping immediately as he felt her lips on his.  His eyes widened, and his face immediately turned bright red as he looked down, realizing Videl had actually kissed him.

Videl stifled a laugh, knowing he reacted just as she had thought he would.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, and just as Gohan was starting to come to his senses, his bedroom door swung open.

"Gohan, Videl, di— OH, MY DENDE!" Chi Chi yelled, startling both teenagers as they practically hurdled away from each other.  "I knew it!  You ARE going out!  I told you, I could tell.  It's sooooo obvious.. and now look!  I'm almost wishing I hadn't come up here yet… oh, this world can be so cruel.. I'm sorry you two!  Anyway.. it's dinner time… but you can come up to work on your, uh… homework later," she winked, leaving the room to serve Goten and Goku their dinner.

The couple exchanged embarrassed glances, as they both stood up to start downstairs.  Videl smiled weakly, "She doesn't overreact too much, does she?"

"Nope.." Gohan laughed, "Not at all.."

Before he could reach the door, Videl stopped him again. "I'm sorry to embarrass you like that.. I admit, that one was my fault."

"It's okay…" Gohan said quietly, blushing again.

"Oh, so you didn't mind, then?  Hah.. I'll remember that," Videl said cheerfully as they headed downstairs to eat.

A/N: Hehe, that's it for this chappy!  Hope you liked!  Once again, I apologize that it's out so late…  I'll honestly try and get the next one out sooner.  And, I'll try and think of a more.. well... interesting plot!  Sound good?  I hope so… ^^;  If you have any suggestions, just review…  I like constructive criticism, it really helps me improve my writing… Especially when it comes in the form of reviews… I loooooooove reviews.. (hint, hint ^~)

Anyways, before you go off to review… (::cough::hint again::cough:: eh-heh.. sorry.. but I like reviews!  Who doesn't?)  I'd like to take this chance to advertise a little!  First of all, my bestest online buddy, Christa.  Her pen name is kewis, and she's an awesome writer!  If you like G/V, I know you'll love her stories, 'cause so far they're only G/V.  ^-^  And secondly, B-chan!  Belinda's another good online friend of mine, and she's also a great writer!  Her pen name is Zenyu… I recommend Sleepless Nights, it's my favorite fic of hers.  ^^  And, last but not least…  Christa's and my Gohan and Videl site!  Once again, the URL is http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/gvparadise/splash.html, and we've even (*gasp*) updated!  We've got a new layout, and we're continuing to add new subpages, so I think it's definitely worth a visit…  Now, off with you!  Shoo!  Go review, or read another fic, or.. something!  =D


	4. Evil Reporters...

Hiya!  It's me again, hehee.  Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter, you're the best!  *grin*  Anyways, before I start I just wanted to show you this… to explain why I haven't updated too often..

Here's an 'easy' week of play practice:

Monday: Drama 6-8

Tuesday: Drama 6-8

Wednesday: Music 6-8

Thursday: Music 6-8

Friday: (off because of Spring break)

That was last week.  Now here's what I have from now until May 12th:

Monday: Run-thru (Cast A) 6-9 PM

Tuesday: Run-thru (Cast B) 6-9 PM

Wednesday: Run-thru (Cast A) 6-9 PM

Thursday: Run-thru (Cast B) 6-9 PM

Friday: Run-thru (Cast A) 6-9 PM

And since I'm in both casts (I recently took on the part of a girl who was kicked out, and I'll be playing that on the nights I wasn't my part..), I've got it EVERY night.  Just thought that maybe this would help you understand my lack of updates… this'll probably be the last chapter I'll post until after the play.  So, hope you like it!  ^_^

            Videl smiled, twirling once around in front of the many-angled mirror in the ritzy downtown Satan City store.  The salesclerk behind her nodded her approval, stepping closer to the girl.  "It looks great, Miss Satan.  Would you be interested in purchasing it?"

            Brushing a stray bang from her face, Videl studied her reflection in the mirror.  The dress was pretty.. she had picked out a yellow spaghetti-strapped sundress, with daisies accenting the bottom edge and around the neckline.  She wasn't used to dressing up, and usually protested when her father asked her to, but this was an exception...  The one thing that would cause her to let her guard down, to tear down any walls built up as protection, was her relationship with Gohan.  And he had asked her on their first real date, to a movie then dinner.  Traditional, yes, but she would be with Gohan.  "Yes, I will… thank you for your help," she replied, the smile still present on her face.

            "It isn't a problem at all," the saleswoman smiled, returning to her position at the cash register.  "I'll ring it up as soon as you're ready."  So Videl bought the dress, leaving the mall happy despite how much as she hated shopping.

            Retreating to her room and shutting the door as to prevent any maids from bothering her, Videl once again put on the dress, and clipped her bangs back with small, translucent butterfly clips of various colors.  "I can't believe I'm doing this," she laughed slightly to herself.  "Gohan really must be special to me… I mean, I'm going all out… and acting so much different from how I normally do, even I can admit that.."  A sharp knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and she answered it reluctantly.

            Standing in the doorway, her father smiled slightly.  "You look nice.. where are you going?"

            "Oh," Videl glanced back to her room, then to her father again.  "Just gonna be going out with Gohan…"

            Grunting slightly, Mr. Satan tried his best not to come off as rude.  "Oh.. well, I just wanted to tell you, the phone's for you."

            "Thanks," Videl smiled a bit, before returning to her room to get the phone.  "Hello?" she inquired, inwardly hoping that it was Gohan.

              "Hi," Gohan said shyly, still not used to calling her.  "It's Gohan."

            She grinned, trying not to sound too excited.  "Hey!  What's up..?"

            "Oh, well... I was just wondering if we were still on for tonight?"  The boy queried.

            "Yep!" Videl replied, picking up some makeup and looking at it in disgust before applying it sparingly.

            "Okay, great," Gohan said happily, adjusting his hair as best as he could.  "Then, I'll pick you up in a few minutes, okay?"

            "Sure!  Thanks for calling.. I'll see you then… bye!"  After receiving Gohan's response, she carefully replaced the phone to its cradle.  Heading cautiously for the door, she sneaked downstairs, knowing that she'd have to be careful in order to not be found by the media.. her father was holding a press conference for that night, and she knew that she would probably be annoyed by the reporters if she was seen.  Opening the front door carefully, Videl retreated to the shade of a tree in the side yard, watching as the sun slowly submerged beyond the skyscrapers and lights in the nearby main part of Satan City.

            After a while, Videl was startled as two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind her.  Turning abruptly, a smile returned to her face as she realized it was Gohan.  "Hi," she said warmly, looking up into his dark eyes… Dark, yet warm, inviting.. not cold, not heartless… caring.

            Gohan kissed her lightly on the forehead, still very nervous yet trying to at least appear calm around her.  "Hello," he smiled, sliding his hand down her arm and clasping her hand in his as he stepped forward a bit.  "Ready to go?"

            "Am I ever," she grinned, and they took flight, heading towards the heart of the city.

            Back inside the house, Mr. Satan smugly answered all of the reporters questions, loving all the attention.

            "Might I ask, where is your daughter tonight?" a tall, fake-ish woman with curly, obviously dyed blonde hair inquired.

            "Oh, Videl?" the supposed World Champion grinned, "She's out on a date with her boyfriend, they were going to go for a movie and din--" he cut himself off, blanching drastically as he remembered Videl's pleas for him to not mention Gohan to any of the reporters.  "Um… excuse me… I'm just going to, uh… go to my… gym for some… emergency training!"  And Mr. Satan ran out of the room, whimpering.

            With a shrug, the reporters whispered amongst each other, before all sneaking off to the same destination… each hoping to catch the first report on Videl Satan's boyfriend. 

            "Um," Gohan scratched his chin, looking at the list in front of him, "I guess I'll have three large popcorns with extra butter, and two large sodas…  No, wait.  Three sodas, and five popcorns."

            "And you'll be paying for this, or is she?" the boy behind the counter asked in a tired voice, obviously exhausted after a full day's work.

            "Well, uh.. that's just my order…" Gohan said sheepishly, receiving a shocked look from the employee.

            "I'll just have a small soda and popcorn," Videl laughed, and after Gohan had payed for the order they started for the theater.

            Grinning triumphantly, the reporter in the lead of the group that had been at the Satan house practically pounced on the young couple, as the rest behind him followed suit, crowding around Gohan and Videl.

            Gohan frowned in confusion, looking at Videl worriedly.

            Grabbing Gohan's hand, Videl weaved her way through the crowd, dragging Gohan behind her. 

            "What's going on?" Gohan blinked, watching as the mob of reporters followed after them at a rapidly increasing pace.

            She shook her head angrily, knowing exactly how the reporters had learned of Gohan and her.  Her father… tears of rage streamed down her face as she collapsed in a corner, after having retreated from the press for a while, at least.  "I'm not sure," she whispered, pulling Gohan down next to her.  "But I think my dad told them, so just sit here for a minute and… let's just be quiet…"

            Gohan nodded, looking at her sympathetically.  "He wouldn't do that to you… maybe it was just… a thing of chance," he shrugged.

            "No," she disagreed quickly, "He would.. I should've known better than to have trusted him… he's lied to me enough times before, why not just lie again?  It's so like him…"

            Looking back towards the hall, Gohan sighed, not knowing what to say.  Why did he have to be so clueless when it came to girls?  Here he was, with the girl he loved so much.. and who, by some miraculous stroke of luck, liked him too, yet.. she was upset, and he didn't know what to do.  Returning his attention to Videl, he tentatively reached up to her face, gently wiping a tear away from her cheek.  "Shh," he smiled slightly, "It's okay.. they were bound to find out eventually anyway.."

            Videl smiled weakly, knowing he was right.  "True… and at least now we don't have to be so hidden about things… maybe we are better off…"

            "Yeah," Gohan agreed, helping her up.  "What do you say we go see that movie now…?  The previews are probably almost over.."

            Laughing at Gohan's innocence, Videl started towards the theater after checking to be sure no reporters were there to chase them again.  "Sure," she grinned, pulling him behind her and into the darkness of the theater.

            Snickering evilly, a photographer looked at the monitor on his digital camera.  "Perfect," he smirked, having caught a picture of Gohan and Videl sitting together.  "This is going to be such a hit story…"

            One of the reporters nodded in agreement, scribbling down some information.  "Now all we need is the kid's name… and I know exactly how to get it!  Mr. Satan is such a pushover.. we can get the information out of him easily.  And after that, this story will push our newspaper back to the top!"  (A/N: Insert evil laugh here.. ^_^)

Alright, so that's it for now!  Muaha, seems Gohan and Videl have a little trouble in store for the near future…  XD  Expect another chapter around early May, after the 13th…  Until then, give me some nice reviews to come back to!  *grin*  Thanks for reading!


	5. Uh-oh..

Chapter 5! Yaaay! Don't know how I managed it, but I've actually finished this chapter before play practice, and since it's done, here it is.. all posted! =D Don't have much time to say anything else, other than it'd be awesome if you guys could leave me some nice reviews to come back to… they really give me the enthusiasm I need to keep writing this fic, since I'm no mind reader… I can't tell whether it's worth continuing or not unless you tell me. And you do tell me, and I appreciate it! *hugs her reviewers* Squee, you guys are the best! ^__^  
  
.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
Videl closed her eyes contentedly, enjoying the cool breeze blowing against her face as she and Gohan ascended into the night sky together. Their first real date had just ended… and it had been absolutely wonderful. She sighed happily, opening her eyes to look up at the stars.  
  
It seemed so perfect… flying home after a date with Gohan, and a night like this.. it was beautiful. She couldn't help but smile, glancing at Gohan to see a smile on his face as well. She opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say, but decided not to. 'It'd just ruin the moment,' she thought to herself, realizing that sometimes silence was nice… So, she returned to enjoying the view, watching the sky again.  
  
Gohan yawned slightly, glancing at Videl. Her ivory skin seemed to glow in the starlight, and her sapphire eyes sparkled like the fire of an opal… she was beautiful. He shook his head in disbelief, not understanding what had become of him. Vegeta was right, he was starting to slack off. Becoming more of a normal kid than a fighter.. but that was okay, wasn't it? He had the right to leading a somewhat normal life once and a while, as much as anyone else. Didn't he? He sighed, trying not to worry. 'Just enjoy your time with her, stupid,' he mentally scolded himself.  
  
Videl looked down at the world below, frowning slightly as the roof of her house slowly slid into view. She sighed, not wanting to leave Gohan yet… not wanting to face her father, and all the reporters once again. The reporters… she had almost forgotten them. Almost been totally relieved of all the stress of her relationship with Gohan being revealed to her father's fans worldwide. Almost. She looked at Gohan, who was slowly beginning to descend. Taking his hand, she turned him to face her. "Wait," she said quietly, her eyes meeting his, picking up a trace of confusion. "I just… want to talk for a little bit."  
  
He nodded, hovering so that he was eye level with her. "Sure, sounds good to me."  
  
"I was just wondering…" she began, running a finger through her hair thoughtfully as she tried to find the right words. "Well, you see… lately, I've been starting to see that… well, that you mean a lot to me, Gohan."  
  
Gohan smiled, "You mean a lot to me, too."  
  
"Yes.. but I mean, like.. in a different way. Don't get me wrong, I've liked other guys before. Though sometimes I try to come off as tough, I am a teenage girl. But.. no other guy has been as special to me as you, Gohan. It's strange, really it is. I was just wondering… how you felt about me?"  
  
He laughed slightly, "You know I love you, Videl."  
  
"Hai," she nodded, "I know that. This might sound silly, but.. I really am serious. I mean, how much do you really love me? Is it just… a kid's thing, like a little fling and we're done with each other? Or do you really see yourself with me?"  
  
"Videl," Gohan said quietly, the smile fading from his face slightly as he realized she really meant what she was saying, "I could never say that we're just on a.. 'fling.' Just in a mercurial relationship, that one minute we're all over each other and the next is a breakup, like all the others seem to be around the school. Not like I'd know… there's no way we could know for sure, but I know that I love you… really I do. More than I could ever put into words…"  
  
"Ah, arigato Gohan-chan!" Videl said happily, throwing herself into his arms. "That's all I needed to hear… I love you too," she said quietly, looking back up at her very confused boyfriend with a laugh. "I knew you'd think it was weird, but I just wasn't sure. I thought I was crazy, expecting so much from you.. but I really think we could be meant for each other. It probably sounds stupid, to hear this from me.. especially so soon, but it's true.. it's how I feel.. and I just wanted to know if you felt the same way, at all.."  
  
"And I do," Gohan whispered as they landed on the sidewalk in front of the Satan mansion. Looking once again into Videl's eyes, he leaned forward, awkwardly at first, but soon becoming more comfortable, and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
"Love you.." Videl said quietly with a glance at the windows of her house. "I think I should probably be going, otherwise my dad'll get suspicious.. I don't want him getting the wrong impression, especially with the press amidst."  
  
"Yeah," Gohan agreed, walking with her towards her front door.  
  
"Thanks for such a wonderful night, Gohan," Videl smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow, 'kay?" she said with a wave.  
  
Gohan waved back, watching as she walked into her house. "Hai! G'night!"  
  
::The Next Day::  
  
"Wake up Gohan! Wake up!"  
  
Gohan squinted, opening his eyes slowly to reveal Goten bouncing up and down on the foot of his bed. "Mm.. what?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he looked at the clock.  
  
"G'morning, sleepyhead!" the small boy grinned, hopping to sit down next to his older brother. Holding something behind his back, he shifted himself so he was facing Gohan. "Guess what?"  
  
Looking very annoyed with his brother, Gohan rolled over. "…What?"  
  
Goten giggled, waving a newspaper teasingly above Gohan's head. "Uhhhhh… nothing really, just…"  
  
Gohan frowned slightly, starting to get suspicious. "What is it, Goten?"  
  
Breaking into a fit of giggles, Goten showed his brother a picture of the night before that the photographer had taken, of Gohan brushing a tear from Videl's cheek. "Soooo cuuuuuuute, huh?"  
  
The teenager gasped, grabbing the newspaper from Goten to get a closer look. "Oh my.." But before he could say anything more, the phone rang. Gohan grabbed the phone off the bedside table, "I'll get it!" he yelled, "I think it's for me!" And it was for him. It was Videl.  
  
  
  
.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
  
  
Well, how'd ya like it? I still can't believe I finished in time.. *looks at the clock* 10 minutes 'till I hafto go! Whew! Well, I'd appreciate any reviews… comments/criticism welcome! ^_^ Anyways, I've got a NYSSMA (violin) competition tomorrow, then play practice, so I won't be on… but I'll be on Saturday, so like I said… reviews would be wonderful! =D I think my only chance of getting another chapter out before the play would be if I finished it this weekend.. which I might, but don't be too upset if I don't. :P Anyways, I gotta stop now so I can get this posted before I have to go… ja! 


	6. Temporary A/N (NOT a chapter, but please...

A/N: Okay.. I know this isn't really a chapter… just had to get this up, because I realized that, after I read Christa's review, I wasn't too clear in the last chapter… The way I had it written, it kinda looked like Gohan had just dreamt the whole thing. But really, I had intended to put 'the next day' into the part before Goten woke him up… It wasn't a dream, the whole reporter thing DID happen. Just wanted to clear that up. =P Anyways, I just got back from NYSSMA. ^_^ I got a score of 23, which is an excellent.. Second best, lower than outstanding… *mumbles something about messing up her sight reading and being able to do better* Anyways, I'm gonna try and type up chapter… 6 as soon as possible! And when I finish that, I'll take this a/n down, since it's not a chapter. Well… that's it for now. So, bye bye!  
  
-Kristen 


End file.
